Spring Cleaning
by Emmett Cullen's girlfriend
Summary: What happens when Emmett is given a bunch of old toys and a grumpy Edward is in a frilly pink apron? The world will now know! Emmett and Rose "human-sit" one afternoon, and Charlie's house gets some serious cleaning! Sorry that the summary is bad!
1. Of Aprons and Blackmail

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, I own nothing! Stephenie Meyer owns it all! Lucky...**

**Emmett is being mischievous, and Edward is making human food. I wonder what will happen... Please review!**

O**f Aprons and Blackmail**

Emmett POV

Ugh. As I emerged from Rose and me's room, I noticed the air had a stench. I realized it was human food, which meant only one thing- Bella was cooking. Hmmm… Maybe I should help the little human cut the meat up, with a knife that could just happen to slip out of my hand, and then be caught just before it was close to Bella. Yes! This is going to be fun…the look on Edward's face will be priceless!

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT EMMETT!" I heard Edward scream. Damn! That boy needs to keep out of my mind! Well, there goes my fun for today. Oh well, me and Rose are human-sitting this afternoon, so today won't be a complete bore. As I walked downstairs, I was overcome with feelings of lust and passion. I discovered the source of my emotions when I looked at the couch. Alice and Jasper were having one of their "moments", so I walked into the kitchen, and started laughing so hard, if I were human, I think I might have just peed in my pants.

By the stove was Edward, stirring some sort of stir fry, in a pink apron. This wasn't just any pink apron, either. On the front, in bold black lettering, it said, "Don't mess with me! I'm PMSing." While I was laughing, I thought a question to Edward. The answer made me crack up even more.

Edward jerked his head over toward Bella, and through gritted teeth, said, " Bella gave me this to wear because I keep spilling sauce on myself." then, too fast for Bella to hear, "EmmettIswearIwillfindawaytokillyouifyoutellJasperabouthis!" To which I only replied,

"I won't, I promise." With that, I decided it was time to go to the treaty's boundary line. When I got into my Jeep, I figured it would be best to go to Bella's house first, so I could get a certain phone number.

When I rang the doorbell and Charlie came to the door, he looked confused. "Emmett, what are you doing here? Bella's not here, so obviously your brother isn't."

"Oh, no, Charlie, I'm not interested in that, I was just wondering if you could give me Jacob Black's phone number," I said as cool as I could, trying to not show any sense of a plan that I had made.

"Why don't you just get it from Bella or Edward? I know they both have Jacob's number." Charlie looked confused and a little suspicious of me, so I figured I would tell him something so I wouldn't think anything Edward might pick up that I didn't want him to hear and Charlie would stay oblivious to my actual motives.

"Oh, it's a surprise for Edward's….birthday. I wanted to ask Jacob if he could come to a party I'm planning for Edward, but if Bella knows about this, she'll tell Edward, so I figured I would ask you for Jacob's phone number." Hey, that lie wasn't half-bad. And Rose thinks I can't lie. I looked at Charlie, who scribbled something onto a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Thank you, Chief Swan!" I exclaimed, relieved that I got away with lying to a police officer. Some humans can be intimidating when you're being evil.

As I drove over to the boundary line, I tried to think of my wife in the shower- which is one of the only things that will keep Edward out of my head. I figured Alice must be freaking out right now, because my future disappeared from her head about half an hour ago.

When I arrived at the boundary line, I opened up the paper Charlie had given me and dialed the number written on it. Let the fun begin!

"Excuse me, but I don't generally care to speak to steroid-addicted leeches." Man, that kid had nerve.

"Do you want to get some dirt on Edward?" I whispered into the phone.

"Why?"

"I can help. If you want to, come to the boundary line within 10 minutes from now." I hung up the phone, and called Alice so she could relax.

Alice POV

When my phone rang, Jasper was trying his best to convince me that if Emmett was getting involved with the werewolves, he would tell someone, and kept sending waves of calm over me. I looked at the caller ID, and saw it was Emmett. I picked up the phone, and heard Emmett say , "Nothing's wrong. Just wreaking havoc on our dearest brother with the help of Bella's dog." just before he hung up. I think he meant to calm me down, but he just pissed me off. Rosalie needs to teach Emmett phone etiquette, because he is so rude sometimes.

Jacob POV

"All right, bloodsucker, you dragged me here, now what do you want?" I mumbled.

"You really ought to be more grateful to me. I am giving you the best opportunity for humiliating and blackmailing my brother that you can get. Right now, at my house, he is cooking with Bella. His outfit is quite…interesting." The bloodsucker's lips turned into a malicious smile, and I knew I would be glad I had my camera in my car.

**Please review! I need to know what everybody thinks, as this is my first story, and if I have no skills, I should know so that I don't make a fool of myself. **


	2. Flash!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Emmett, no matter how cool it would be if I did. I own nothing. Seriously. I'm typing this on my parents' laptop.**

**Thank-yous go out to the three of you who reviewed! And to everybody else, I hope you'll review this time. I know the title makes no sense right now, but just bear with me. I had to put in some mischief somewhere, and I figured why not at the beginning.**

**Flash!**** (A/N ** lol! Flashdance...What A Feeling!)

**Edward POV**

As I leaned over Bella to put a dirty spoon in the sink, I smelled the most awful reeking ever. I assumed I had messed up Bella's recipe for Thai noodles, and darted over to the stove. When I got there, I heard Emmett coming through the door. After I checked on the stir fry and found it in what I figured was a perfect condition for something so strange, I walked over toward Bella and checked Emmett's thoughts for anything about sharp objects. The only thing Emmett was thinking about was whether or not he could take on twelve bears and have them dead in five minutes, so I thought it would be okay to back off of Bella, because I knew I was in her way and she should be safe.

Emmett walked over to me, and said, "Honey, I'm home! And might I say you look ravishing in that lovely shade of rose. By the way, where is Rose? We need to start Bella-sitting soon." My muscles tensed, and I was incredibly mad at Emmett, about to punch him mad, because he had mentioned the ridiculous apron Bella had made me wear. But, I was distracted by the disgusting stench I could still smell, as it was coming from outside and smelled somewhat like a werewolf.

I walked outside and from inside of Emmett's jeep came a flash, and perhaps the most vile creature on Earth ran out of Emmett's car, and was headed towards the treaty boundary line, I guess. This creature I know to be Jacob Black, who is in fact, a werewolf. That explains the smell, but why would that nasty dog want a picture of me? I looked down, and realizing what I was wearing, screamed towards the house, "DAMMIT EMMETT!! DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?! COME OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL COME IN AND GET YOU!!"

**Emmett POV**

I heard Edward screaming super-loud, and figured Jacob had taken the picture of him. I went back outside, and immediately Edward started spewing out a stream of curse words, some of which I had never heard of. Then, I saw him run toward me and he actually tried to hurt me, how sad is that? Anyway, I just put him in a headlock and started try to calmly discuss the situation. "Edward, what did I do?" I asked, as innocently as I could.

"Emmett-you-are-completely-aware-of...WOULD YOU LET GO OF ME!?" I let Edward come out of the awesome headlock I had had him in, and he started again. "Emmett, you are completely and totally aware of what you just did, and why I am so pissed off about it. Do you realize that canine will probably show up to my wedding wearing a t-shirt with that picture on it. Emmett, I swear, I will get you back for this."

"Jeez Ed, touchy much? Nothing is going to happen. If Jacob does anything with that picture, Bella will be just as pissed as you are, and she won't talk to him for a while."Edward's fists unclenched and he looked up, and signs of anger had vanished from his face.

"Bella wouldn't talk to him? For how long do you think?"

"Well, if I were Bella, and my friend had tried to humiliate my boyfriend, I probably wouldn't talk to him for a couple weeks, I guess," I answered. Edward started mumbling something about "perfect timing...right before she changes...won't have to deal with dog ever again...", so I figured I should leave him to his thoughts, even though he never leaves mine alone. I checked my watch, and when I saw it was almost 3:30, I darted inside to find my lovely wife and the human danger-magnet waiting in the front room for me.

**Bella POV (finally!)**

When Emmett came rushing through the door, he looked pretty confused. I figured Rose had told him we were going to my house already, but apparently she hadn't. "Emmett, we're going to my house for this afternoon's babysitting session. Since I'm moving out in a couple weeks, Charlie wants me to do some 'spring cleaning,' as he put it. So, this afternoon, you and Rosalie get to help me move all of my crap to your house." Emmett's expression changed from confused to gleeful.

"Bella, I should warn you. Emmett's idea of cleaning and moving out is not exactly what..." Rose began, but Emmett interrupted her.

"Oh, Rose, everything will be fine. This is going to be fun!" Then, Edward came inside and stood beside me. His rock-hard arms wrapped around my waist and he gave me one of his crooked smiles.

"Bella, love, I will be back early tomorrow morning. If anything happens, call me and I will be there faster than humanly possible. Alice and Jasper left earlier, so they will be back here around 10:00. If you aren't back here by then, Alice will call me so I can beat up Emmett. Good-bye, I love you Bella!" And with that, he kissed me and went off to hunt.

"Bella, let's go! I want to go move all your crap as fast as I can!" Emmett whined, with a menacing gleam in his eye. He ran outside, pulling Rose and I by our wrists toward his car. When I refused to go in any vehicle other than my truck, he forced me into the car as lightly as he could (so all of my bones wouldn't break). Even they aren't related by blood, Edward and Emmett have a lot of the same characteristics. For example, they're both incredibly stubborn.

As we drove to Charlie's house, Emmett turned on the radio and tried to find his favorite station. When he couldn't find it, he asked me, " Bella, do you know what station radio Disney is? I can never remember." I started laughing, and reached forward to change the radio station. When I found it, Emmett yelled, "I love this song! This one's my favorite!" and he started singing along.

"Everybody has those days, everbody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout, everybody gets that way! That's right, everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days, everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout, everybody gets that way! Sometimes I'm in a jam, I've gotta make a plan, it might be crazy, I do it anyway!"

Rosalie and I started laughing at Emmett's imitation of Hannah Montana, and I made a mental note to buy him a Hannah Montana wig from Wal-Mart.**(A/N I love Jasper Hale: I blame Bethany!**

When we got to Charlie's house, Emmett wouldn't let us out of the car until the song was over. When that awful song finally ended, Emmett unlocked the car doors, grabbed my house key, and sprang up out of his seat. In less than two seconds, Emmett was back outside, trying to shove as much of my clothes as he could into the trunk of his Jeep. He looked like he was having fun, so I let him continue with his game.

I went into the house, and saw Charlie left me a note reminding me to clean out my room and the attic of all of my stuff while he was gone. I threw the note out and went into my room. When I walked in, I was shocked. It looked like a tornado had come through my room. But, since it was all going to be packed up anyway, I just grabbed a few boxes and started filling them with whatever I picked up. The boxes were full within minutes, so I brought the least heaviest downstairs first.

I found Rosalie sitting on the couch, watching an old episode of "How do I look?" and commenting on how ugly all of the outfits were. Emmett looked like he was about to burst from excitement, and he ran upstairs at vampire-speed. I just shook my head and walked outside, carrying my box.

**Ugh. I had to go bridesmaid dress shopping earlier, so that's partially why I posted this chapter so much later than the first. Been pretty busy! I promise the next chapter will be posted soon, and it will be long! That is...if you want it! Let me know by reviewing:)**


	3. Barbies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, even though that would be incredibly cool. Stephenie Meyer, she wrote it, made up the characters, all that important stuff. I just borrow them for your enjoyment! Oh, and I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter, in case you didn't know.**

**I was inspired to write this chapter after I played with some of my old toys, which Emmett would absolutely love, and this also what inspired me to write the entire fanfic! So please review!**

**Barbies**

**Bella POV**

When I walked outside into Charlie's driveway, I saw some swirls of color, then I felt something soft fall on my head. I put my box down, and found that my favorite shirt had just fallen out of the sky onto my head. I folded the soft layers of blue material and placed the shirt on my box. When I looked up from what I was doing, I immediately recognized what the swirls of color had been- all of the remaining clothes in my room!

Apparently, Emmett's idea of cleaning out my closet involved him trying to throw all of the clothes in my closet into his Jeep. I quickly picked up all of my clothes that were strewn across the lawn and driveway, then ran upstairs to my room.

"Emmett Cullen, what do you think you are doing?" I yelled into Emmett's ear.

"I'm just trying to help you get all of your clothes into your new room as fast as possible," he answered.

"Emmett, I will take care of the clothes, and everything else left in my room, for that matter. You can go up into the attic, and take everything out of there that doesn't say 'Charlie' on it." Emmett skipped into the hall, and pulled down the attic stairs. With Emmett safely away from everything I own that I actually care about, I began taking the other boxes I had packed downstairs. They were safely in the back of Emmett's Jeep when Rosalie came outside.

"Bella, I think the Jeep is full enough for this trip. We can leave Emmett here for five minutes, I think. Hopefully he won't notice we left..." I hopped into the Jeep, and Rosalie sped off toward the Cullens' house.

**Jacob POV**

"Excuse me, could you please tell me how much it would cost if I wanted 200 copies of this?" I asked the clerk as I pointed to the flier in my hand.

"Umm...It would probably be like, I guess around..." The girl, who looked a little younger than me, had a look of concentration on her face as she tried to mentally add up the cost of my order. "I'm not sure what the price is exactly, but the price is about 20 bucks without tax."

I thought about it for a minute, then decided 20 dollars wasn't much compared to the satisfaction I would get from this. "How long will will this take? I only have a few hours, so if you could start now, that would be fantastic." The girl nodded her head, and put the paper I had handed her into a copy machine.

I got into my Volkswagon Rabbit, and drove to Olympic Graphic Arts, Inc. to pick up the special shirt I had ordered earlier. When I got there, I asked for the order placed under the name "Black" earlier today. The man behind the desk walked into a back room. When he came back, he handed me a bag which I knew contained one of my new favorite shirts. I told the man thank you, and left the store. When I got back to my car, I realized it had been over half an hour since I had been at the copy shop. I raced over to pick up my fliers, then went into the heart of Forks. I started taping the fliers to every telephone poll, stop sign, and street sign I could find.

**Jasper POV**

I heard the song "Macho Man" by the Village people coming from my pocket._ Emmett knows everyone but Rose and him are hunting, so why the hell is he calling me?_ "What do you want, Emmett? I am almost done hunting. You just made me miss the last deer I was going to attack before I left."

"Jasper, you need to come to Charlie's place right now! I am having the most fun I have had since I was seven years old." I asked Emmett what he was doing, and the answer made me laugh. I figured this was going to be pretty fun, though, so I told everybody that I was going to leave a little early.

**Bella POV**

After Rosalie and I dropped off the first crapload of my stuff into Edward's room, we headed back to Charlie's. When we got back, I saw a large group of kids standing on the lawn, gathered around a small stage constructed out of my bed, a few brooms and rakes, and some towels for the curtains. "And now, our feature presentation!" Emmett's voice boomed. I heard him say, in what I assumed could only be his attempt at a girl's voice, "Oh no! I broke a nail!"

The curtain opened, and I saw the tops of Emmett and Jasper's heads, since they were too tall to be completely hidden behind my bed. Besides there being Emmett and Jasper's heads, I saw a bunch of my old Barbie dolls and my Barbie Dreamhouse. Emmett had one Barbie doll in each hand, and was making them talk about those "cute Cullen boys," and Jasper had a Kelly doll laying in bed, with a Ken doll taking her temperature. I started laughing when Emmett made the two Barbies fight each other, since apparently all Barbies know krav maga, and fight each other with it. While the Barbies were fighting, another Ken doll came, with the help of Jasper, and tried to break up the fight.

The Ken doll's attempt at stopping the Barbies only made them attack him, and the Barbies decided they would kill him. One of the Barbies started doing flips and spin-kicks, which I guess Emmett had meant to be perceived as kung fu moves, but only managed to be sportive. The Ken doll Jasper was holding fell to the floor when Jasper took the Kelly doll, and made her fly through the air. With all the dolls lying on the floor of the makeshift stage, Emmett took out another doll, which was actually an old Star Wars action figure, and he began to fight the Kelly doll.

Jasper made the Kelly doll whistle, and a bumblebee puppet rose into the air above the stage. The bumblebee crushed everything on the stage (literally, because apparently Jasper had gotten a little excited and couldn't hold back his vampire strength), and then Emmett whipped the puppet off Jasper's hand. Under the puppet was a Harry Potter doll. Emmett handed Jasper the puppet, and yelled, "Ello loves! I'm Arry Potter!" Then, Emmett forced the doll to sit on the ground, and made it rock back and forth. "The dementors! The dementors! Can't you see them! They're everywhere, you mudbloods! Oh, you can't see them can you! You Muggles! THE DEMENTORS ARE HERE!"

Meanwhile, Jasper took out a Voldemort doll, and it pulled out a bomb and cried, "I see them you fool! Now die, Harry Potter! You will all die!" Jasper threw the bomb at the Harry Potter doll, then he and Emmett threw everything on the stage up in the air and closed the curtains.

I looked around, and wondered why all the kids weren't laughing. Rosalie and I couldn't stop! But, I realized that if I were seven years old, and I had just seen two full-grown men just playing with Barbie dolls, and doing everything they did with them, I think I would be just a little bit shocked. Emmett and Jasper came out from behind the stage, which was now falling down, and screamed, "TADAA!!"

Before I could even stop laughing, I saw kids running in every direction, trying to get away from the crazy people. Rosalie and I were doubled over in laughter, and we almost got trampled in the stampede of little kids running. When we stopped laughing, Emmett and Jasper came over to talk to us. Emmett looked anxious, and asked, "So, did you like the show? Huh? Didya?"

Rosalie looked him in the eyes, and without laughing, managed to say, "Oh my Carlisle! That is so going on youtube! That was hilarious! Emmett, I know you don't care that you just made a total fool of yourself, but I know Jasper is humiliated right now! I can actually feel waves of embarassment coming off of him! How on earth did you talk him into that?" She held up the videocamera and said, "I will guard this with my life-oh hell, would ya look at that. I'm already dead!"

"Rose, you can do whatever you want with that. I've had worse things put online about me. See if I care." Jasper was obviously trying to get her to not want to put the video on youtube. I could feel it. I looked at the "stage," and Emmett was bouncing up and down on it. He fell through, and it made a noise like a sonic boom. Vampires aren't meant to jump on mattresses. But, I guess it's fine, because Edward bought a bed for me, so that one would just be going in the trash anyway. Hopefully Charlie wasn't planning on selling it.

**Originally, this was going to be one super long chapter, but I'm going to split up into two smaller chapters, or maybe more, since I feel bad about procrastinating writing this chapter for about a week or two. Please give me at least 5 more reviews or no part two for you! And, by the way, words like "tomorrow" and "soon" and "later today" are very loose terms, and incredibly relative to me.  
**


	4. Boxes

**Sorry to everyone about this chapter coming oh, months after the last one. But, I'm on vacation, so chapters should be coming much sooner now. Sorry about how short this chapter is, my attention span isn't very long. Please, please, please review! I really love hearing feedback, positive or negative or constructive, whatever! Point is, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of Twilight's characters, sadly. Stephenie Meyer is the lucky lady who owns them all, and I have nothing.**

**Boxes**

**Bella POV**

"Emmett, you and Jasper are going to clean up this mess, and I want you to try and fix my bed. Do you really want to have to explain how you broke my bed to Charlie? And if you do, I don't care, you're gonna fix it," I shouted toward Emmett and Jasper. They were both still standing in the front lawn doing absolutely nothing. When I got on the front porch I turned back around to see if they were still there, and sure enough, they were. "Could you please do it now, Emmett? We don't have all day, you know!" With that, I ran upstairs into my bedroom and grabbed all of the remaining articles of clothing and threw them in a box. Then, I put everything else in my room that wasn't clothes into another, smaller, box which had only had a few books in it. I did one last sweep of my room to make sure I had everything, and when I looked under my bed, I found something that wasn't even mine.

When I picked it up, I knew just by touching it, that it was one of Edward's jackets. I ran my hands over the soft beige suede, and brought it close enough for me to breathe in his sweet scent. It was amazing that the jacket still smelled like him, because I remembered him leaving it here months ago. I folded it neatly, and placed it on top of the boxes I already had stacked and ready to be piled into the jeep. I picked up these last remaining things, almost falling over in the process, and headed out the door to my room. It didn't really register in my mind how heavy the boxes were until I was halfway down the stairs. When I got to the last step, I let out a sigh of relief for having made it down the stairs without an accident. Sure enough, right as I walked across the threshold of the front door, I tripped. The boxes fell out of my hands, and I tumbled over them.

I was lucky that I fell into the grass, so I only had a couple grass stains on my jeans. It was a little weird to actually fall, because usually Edward is there to catch me **(A/N I do realize that that is completely cliché, and is almost part of the lyrics to "Time After Time" but I still like it.)**. One thing was still the same as every other time I have tripped in the presence of vampires. The only thing I could hear was Emmett's booming laughter from right above me.

**Emmett POV**

"Well, Bella, I'm glad you saved your accident until you were outside, because if you ad tripped down the stairs, I wouldn't have been there to point out how funny it was!" I laughed. Bella's cheeks were completely red from her embarrassment, and she clumsily reached over to pick up a jacket that had fallen down at the same time as her. She put on the jacket, and tried to get up. I put one hand around her wrist, and pulled her up so she was standing. "What's with the jacket?" I asked, since it was way to big for her, and the weather was a bit warm for jeans and long sleeves.

She blushed again, and mumbled, "Oh, this...I'm just a little bit chilly, and I saw it was laying in the grass...didn't want it to get dirty...Edward's jacket..." I raised one eyebrow at her, still puzzled.

"No, really. I want to know. You can't possibly be cold, since it's 70 degrees outside, and you wear tanktops and shorts in this weather. By the way, I heard you say it's Edward's jacket. Do you seriously miss him that much after not being with him for a whole two hours that you feel like you need something to remind you of him? The only part I'm trying to work out is why you immediately grabbed it after you fell," I replied, and Bella flushed redder than before. "Is that really what it is?"

**Bella POV**

I could feel the skin on my face getting redder and redder with every word Emmett said. It's not that he was right or anything, but I thought he would make fun of me for the actual reason, which was kinda close to what he thought. I figured I might as well tell him the truth, since Emmett's explanation of my wearing of Edward's jacket made me seem clingy and pathetic.

"Emmett, you must swear that you won't laugh at me for this, and if you do, I will get Rosalie to punish you." Emmett nodded his head in understanding. "After I tripped and fell down, I grabbed Edward's jacket because...well, every time that I fall down, or almost have an accident, Edward is there to help me, or prevent it. This is the first time in a long time that he wasn't here, and it was weird for me, so by putting on the jacket, it was like he was here with me."

Emmett looked me in the eyes, and said seriously, "Bella, what you just told me was touching. So touching, it sounded like it was from a lifetime original movie." He busted out laughing, and I smiled. I had to give it to him, that was pretty good. Still, I playfully punched him (And I do mean playfully, because I've learned from past experiences that punching non-humans tends to hurt my hand really bad.) in the arm and pretended to be mad at him for laughing at me. "Alright, I'll make it up to you," he said, "I'll take these boxes and throw them in the jeep so you don't hurt yourself again, and then I'll bring your newly-fixed old bed back up to your old room." Emmett picked up the boxes and a streak of green and brown darted from where I was standing to where the jeep was parked, then to where my bed had been reconstructed, on the front lawn.

"Emmett, how do you plan on getting this," Rosalie pointed toward the bed, "through that," she glanced at the door, "in one piece without hitting any walls or breaking anything?" Emmett looked at the bed he was holding, to the door, then back at the bed.

"Shoot! Now I have to take it _back _apart, and I _just _reconstructed it!" Emmett crossed his arms on his chest and pouted, but started taking my bed apart. Rosalie laughed, and Jasper raised one eyebrow and cleared his throat.

"Emmett, don't you think you should take that," Jasper pointed at the headboard, "off first? Oh, but wait, you would know that, since you put the bed back together all by yourself, and had _no _help from anybody else." Emmett cursed under his breath and reluctantly reached over and unscrewed the headboard. As soon as he had started, he was already finished and trying to figure out how to put the bed back together all by himself, and cursing rather loudly in the process.

While Rosalie and Jasper were still laughing, I trudged back upstairs to see just how much damage had been done to my room with Emmett being alone in it for more than a minute. "Wow, Emmett, I'm shocked. You actually managed to do it. And didn't break anything." I walked over to where my bed sat, and lied down.

Emmett's expression went from anxious to smug in a matter of seconds. "I'm not stupid. I know how to put a bed together without help. Told ya I could do it! And it only took me..." he glanced at his watch, "less than 87 seconds and 29 milliseconds! Ha! I bet that's faster than Edward could do it..."

"Okay Emmett, whatever you want to think." Jasper chuckled, as he and Rosalie entered the room. "Bella, is there anything else left that we need to take down? Rosalie and I are going to take this load to the house."

"Umm.. not that I can think of. You guys can go ahead and leave, but make sure you come back, so you can help Emmett and I clean out the attic. Charlie asked me if I could do it, and now you can just help since you're here." I started toward the attic, and soon there was a blurred figure already there. "Okay, Emmett, you need to help me get up. Just give me a little boost." Emmett crouched down, and let me get up onto his shoulders. I grabbed the handle on the small attic door, and then Emmett stood up all the way so I could crawl up onto the attic floor. I flipped the light switch on, and when I turned around to see what needed to be done, I saw Emmett already reaching into boxes and pulling out everything in them.


End file.
